


Recollections of a Fallen Agent

by thedemonkingawakes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Agent Coulson's memories, starting when he was a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil Coulson woke up as soon as the sun came up. It was his 8th birthday and he was really

excited for his friends to come over. They were going to play soldiers and he would get to be

Captain America and lead them all to victory.

"Phil, breakfast is ready." Phil's mom called.

"Coming Mom." Phil called back.

Phil dressed quickly and raced downstairs. He sat down at the kitchen table and began eating his

oatmeal as fast as he could.

~*~*~

"Come on guys. Let's go defeat the enemy. I'll be Captain America."

Phil and his friends grabbed sticks for guns and Phil picked up an old trashcan lid painted to

look like Captain America's shield.

They all lined up, with Phil at the front, and began charging around the street fighting imaginary

foes.

~*~*~

"I had a great time Phil. Happy Birthday." Teddy said, handing Phil a little paper bag.

Once all of Phil's friends had left, he ran up to his room and say down on his bed. He opened up

the little paper bag and pulled out a pack of Captain America trading cards.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil Coulson wandered downstairs.

"Hey Mom, I'm going to go play with my friends."

"Okay Phil, just be back in time for dinner."

~*~*~

Phil sat down in one of the chairs in their small living room. His mother turned on the radio and

sat down in one of the other chairs.

"Nightly News with Al. The biggest story at the moment is the fall of Captain America. Today,

America's superhero crash landed a plane somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. This plane was

supposed to crash into New York City, but Captain America hijacked it and crashed it in the

ocean instead. As no one has heard from Captain America since the crash, he is presumed dead.  

We would all like…"

The announcer's voice faded away as Phil processed this information. He ran up to his room and

locked the door before he flopped onto his bed, letting the tears stream down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

“ **Looking for young males to participate in supersoldier serum trials** "

The ad jumped out at Phil as he opened up the morning paper.

~*~*~

Phil walked into the address the newspaper had listed for the supersoldier serum trials. He approached the desk of the small New York antique shop.

"Hi, I'm here about the ad in the newspaper." He said, holding up the ad.

The old woman looked at him for a moment before stepping out from behind the counter.

"Right this way."

Phil followed her through the back of the shop into a laboratory, where he was met by a woman in a military uniform.

"Hello, I'm Peggy Carter. You're here for the supersoldier serum trials?"

"Yes. I'm Phil Coulson."

"Well Mr. Coulson, you're here. That took guts. You're the only person who showed up. The chamber is this way."

Peggy led the way to a capsule sitting in the middle of second laboratory.

"Now, you're sure you want to do this? We don't know how it will affect you, or even if it will work at all. No one will think you are weak or anything if you do want to leave."

"I'm sure." Phil said firmly.

“Then just lay down in the capsule and we’ll get started.”

Phil lay down in the capsule. Peggy left as several people crowded around the capsule, preparing it.

~*~*~

The capsule opened and Phil stepped out.

“Hello Phil.” Peggy said.

“Did it work?”

“No. At least not completely. You might end up with some parts of the serum working, like an increased healing rate and a longer lifespan though.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you Phil Coulson?” A man with dark skin and an eyepatch walked up to Phil.

“Yes. who are you?”

“Director Fury. I work for Shield.”

“It was nice meeting you.” Phil said, turning his back and starting to walk away.

“We want to recruit you as a Shield agent.” Director Fury said, stopping Phil in his tracks.

“Why me?”

“You have the qualities of a leader. We need more people like that.”

~*~*~

Director Fury led Coulson into an airplane hanger in Long Island, New York.

“Welcome to Shield headquarters.”

Phil looked around him at the transformed hanger. People were rushing about talking into earpieces and carrying technologies that were foreign to Phil. Then his eye caught sight of a shield in a glass case. He walked over to it. Director Fury followed him slowly.

“Is this -” Phil began.

“That is Captain America’s first shield. After he disappeared and the war ended, they sent us the shield to keep here.”

“I’ll join.”

“The life is pretty fast paced. You’ll be traveling a lot. And it’s not a safe life. We have lots of enemies.” Director Fury warned.

“I don’t care. I want to join.”

“Welcome to Shield, Agent Coulson.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Any luck?”

“Those metal robot things? Please. I blew them up with five lines of computer code.”

“Stark, shut up.”

Agent Coulson became aware of voices arguing around him. He opened his eyes and found himself in a plain hospital room. Suddenly, a knife flickered in and out of his view. It flickered in and out of his vision several more times before he raised his gaze to find that the source of the knife was a hand twirling the knife around absently.

“Getting sloppy Agent Barton. You used to be able to do it twice as fast.” He said.

All talking ceased as the Avengers looked at Agent Coulson. Clint hopped down from his perch on the headboard and began twirling his knife with twice the speed  of a moment ago.

“I'm the one getting sloppy?” Barton replied, his voice taking on an incredulous tone. "You're the one in the hospital."

“You’re not supposed to be here, are you?” Coulson asked.

“I hacked the security, which is pathetic by the way, and we came in after everyone had left.” Tony said.

"Well, while I'm glad your here, maybe you should come back during visitors hours."

"Can't. The fact that you're alive is Level 7 clearance. We don't have that, so technically we're not supposed to know you're alive." Natasha informed him.

"Stark, I have your phone number. I'll text you if they move me somewhere else, otherwise, come back tomorrow."

The Avengers began to file out, with various calls of "Night Coulson" and "Feel better".

"Steve, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Steve sat down in a chair next to Coulson's bed.

"I was watching you while you were sleeping." Steve said, a small smile on his face.

Coulson smiled. "So what happened after I was ... injured?"

"We regrouped, shut the portal, capture Loki and sent him back to Asgard. Oh, and we went out for shawarma. I’ll let the others fill you in with more detail later.”

“How long have I been unconscious?”

“You were actually in a coma for four months. I’m going to let you rest now. We’ll see you tomorrow night.”

Steve pulled something out of his pocket and set it on the bedside table beside Coulson. He walked out the door and pulled it shut gently behind him.

Coulson picked up the thing Steve had left on the table. It was his vintage trading cards, signed. Coulson smiled and began surfing channels on the TV.

  
  



End file.
